


Guardian Angel

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Family, Friendship, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy get lost and come across some special friends who helps them find their way home. Wee!chester. No Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

The sun was beating down on the two boys as they sat swinging on the hammock in the front yard. It was the middle of July and the Winchesters had now been residents of the small cabin for just under two weeks.

At first, the boys had really enjoyed the place. It had two large bedrooms, one equipped with oak bunk beds for the boys to share. A tire swing and a hammock hung in the yard, and a large forest was behind the house in which the boys loved to explore.

Today however, it was too hot to do anything and both boys were bored to no end.

For the past hour and a half, Sam and Dean had been shooting ideas back and forth on things they could do, but each time the idea was declined, being either too hot or requiring too much energy.

Finally, Dean got a brilliant idea! Well, he thought it was brilliant anyway.

"Why don't we walk to the other end of the woods and find that river dad was talking about?" he asked excitedly.

At this point, nothing was more appealing than a cool dip in the river.

"I don't know Dean," Sammy said unsure, "Maybe we should wait until Daddy's done researchin'."

But Dean was already getting off the hammock.

"Nah, we'll be okay," he responded confidently, "You do want to cool off, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sammy responded in a desperate voice, sun beating down on him.

"Well then let's go!" Dean decided.

And with that Dean was walking off towards the woods, Sammy following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The boys had been walking for fifteen minutes when they realized that the trees and surrounding area no longer looked familiar.

Slowly they stopped and looked around, dread setting in.

"Dean, what way did we come from?" Sam asked, voice shaking just a bit.

"Uhh...that way," Dean responded, pointing nowhere in particular.

"Well, maybe we should just go back," Sammy suggested.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Dean stammered, not really sure where to start.

The brothers walked another ten minutes, getting deeper and deeper into the woods.

Both boys were starting to panic just a bit, wondering if they'd ever make it back home.

Then they noticed something large in a nearby tree.

When they got close enough, they saw that it was a tree house, obviously built for a child to play in.

Sam and Dean quickly climbed the tree, but were shocked when they saw there were already occupants. As they climbed to the top and stood on the landing, they saw two boys standing on the other side. The first one was slightly older than the other, with brown hair and a grin that looked like it was eager for trouble. The other, a bit younger, had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes, looking timidly at the new presence.

"Hi," the older boy said, addressing them like they were old friends.

"Hello," Dean answered back skeptically.

"I'm Gabe and this is my brother Cas," he said pointing to the black haired boy who smiled shyly back.

"I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam," Dean introduced, "We were looking for the river, but we got lost and now we can't find our way back home."

"We know," Gabe replied, shocking the Winchester boys, "Cas was sent here to help you, but I came along to help him since this is his first time."

"What do you mean 'sent here'?" Dean questioned, starting to freak out at how much these two seemed to know about him and his brother.

"We're angels," Gabe explained.

"Angels of the Lord," Cas mumbled quietly.

"Angels!?" Dean laughed, "There's no such thing as angels!"

"Yes there is!" Cas defended.

"It's true," Said Gabe, "and Cas is your Angel."

"Our angel?" Dean asked.

"Like a guardian angel!" Sam asked excitedly.

"Exactly Sam," Cas agreed.

Dean shook his head, "No there isn't, you're just a kid," he declared.

"We may be in children's vessels, but we are not kids," Gabe stated.

"If you're my guardian angel, can you take me home?" Sam asked, fully convinced of his new friend's status.

"Of course," Cas said.

"Sam! They aren't angels!" Dean shrieked, frustrated.

"Dean, your mother used to tell you that angels were watching over you, do you not believe her?" Cas asked.

"Of course no-, wait a second, how did you know she said that!?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

"I have been watching you a long time Dean Winchester," Cas stated simply.

"Now would you like us to take you home or not?" Gabe questioned.

Dean just nodded, unable to speak, still staring at Cas wide eyed.

"Let's go Dean," Cas directed, staring back at Dean knowingly.

"Yay!" Sammy cheered, taking Gabe's hand and pulling him towards the exit of the tree house.

Once everyone made it down the tree, Cas and Gabe guided their way back to the entrance of the woods.

Arriving ten minutes later, the four turned towards each other.

"So," Dean started, "Will we see you again?"

"A time will come when we will reunite once more to fight the ultimate battle," Cas explained, "But I will always be watching over and protecting the Winchesters."

"What do you mean battle?" Dean questioned.

"You will find out soon enough Dean."

"We have to go now Castiel," Gabe declared seriously.

"Bye Gabey," Sammy sniffed, hugging Gabe's middle.

"See ya on the flip side kid," Gabe smiled.

"Goodbye Winchesters," Cas said, "I will see you soon enough."

And with that, Gabe and Cas were gone and Sam and Dean were left standing in the yard, a feeling of security washing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Okay this was requested by outofmymindbebackshortly on Tumblr. Please bear with me on this fic because I have never written Gabe or Cas before, let alone as children and it was definitely out of my comfort zone. It was a bit of a challenge to write this and I'm not sure how good it is. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
